


Their Child

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Evil Author Day 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Alice finds out more about her past and is shocked at what she discovers.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

Title: Their Child  
Author: gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Twilight  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Carlisle/Esme  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence, some character bashing. Powerful Harry. Well-loved Harry. Slightly spoilt Harry.  
Summary: Alice finds out more about her past and is shocked at what she discovers.  
Evil Author Day 2020

Prologue

"Alice," Carlisle called as he entered the house. They had all been waiting not so patiently for her and Jasper to return from collecting Alice's great-grandchild. It had been shocking to delve into Alice's past and discover what her parents had taken from her, before dumping her in that Asylum. It had been the vision of Harry that had started it all.

"In here Carlisle," Alice answered softly, and he could hear the gurgling of the little one. Just think, a wizard in the family. He entered the lounge to find Rosalie and Esme hovering over Alice, both looking like they would love to do nothing more than steal the baby away.

"Oh, Alice, he is lovely. Did you get everything done?"

"Oh yes, the Goblins were a great help, I was granted full custody and had a full medical scan run on him. He had a soul shard from the mad wizard that killed his parents in his head, trapped in the scar, but they were able to remove it rather quickly."

"Let me see," Carlisle said, rushing over to check the faded scar on the boys head, "anything else?"

"He had some scrapes, bumps and bruises from the house collapsing, but other than that, physically he is now fine," Alice said, holding the little one close. His scent caused memories to try and unearth themselves, and she would get flashes of pain and darkness.

"His mental trauma will take a little longer to heal, but we can all help with that, especially Jasper," Esme said beaming at her son.

Jasper smiled and reached over to run his finger down the babies face, he felt drawn to Harry and very protective already. He couldn't believe he was a dad now, and a smile lit up his face as he stared down at the little one. "It is a fathers job to do all they can for their child," he murmured, laughing slightly as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled it into his mouth, chewing the fingers.

"We will have to be careful of other witches and wizards, especially Dumbledore," Alice said.

"We were informed by the Goblins that this Dumbledore has a special interest in Harry," Jasper continued. "He has been trying to get a hold of the boy and his accounts. The Goblins are wary of him," he added pulling Harry's shirt back and lifting the amulet that he wore, "they gave us this to mask his magical signature, he should be safe as long as he wears this."

"What about the man that killed his family?" Rosalie asked, wringing her hands in her distress.

"Apparently the Goblins have a way to track and dispose of these Horcrux things. They are well versed in them from all their work in Egypt so they will be using the bit from Harry to discover if he made more and if so, where they are. They will let us know when they have gotten rid of him for good," Alice said.

"They gave us this box," Jasper added pulling the mailbox out of his pocket and setting it on the table, only for it to enlarge itself, "so his mail couldn't be tampered with, though they will be sorting it before sending any through. He is famous in their world and apparently will be getting fan mail," he said, rolling his eyes and laughing slightly.

"They have given us a list of all the magical places in the world, so we can visit Gringotts from anywhere and also make sure Harry understands his origins. We can buy magical books and toys for him, and the Goblins have a locator in Harry's amulet so that a healer can find us at any time Harry needs it. He will need his wizarding immunisations. No human ones though, Carlisle as it will be unnecessary pain for him with no benefit," Alice said, smiling at her father.

"Well, looks like you have everything sorted out," Esme said and then reached for Harry, "may I?"

"Of course," Alice said and handed Harry over.

"We need to move as soon as possible too, I was thinking about our place in Rjukan, Norway?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that would be perfect," Alice said after a few minutes of scanning the future.

Three weeks later, they had settled into their mountaintop home, where darkness lasted six months out of the year, and sun very rarely made its way through the trees.

Harry turned two when the Cullens received a letter from Gringotts from a Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The two men had taken oaths to never betray Harry or his new family, and come to live with the Cullens. It had been tricky at first, but Harry's happiness was the most important, and Sirius' arrival made Harry light up in a way he hadn't since his parent's death.

"Don't worry Harry, Padfoots here," Sirius murmured into the little boy's hair as Harry cuddled into him holding on tight and crying.

The smell of wolf from Remus and the wet dog smell from Sirius' animagus form were both problems that were dealt with by dampening spells. From then on, Harry was told stories of his parents and the magical world by two people who were closest to the Potters.

When Harry was three, he had his first blood spilling incident, causing panic in the house until they all realised that his blood did not affect them in the least. Jasper was the first to recognise he did not want to rip his son's throat out, and the rest caught on when they turned to see why he was frozen in place.

Alice had picked him up, and Carlisle had cleaned the wound before Jasper had snapped out of it and laughed, "only my son could be so special," he announced before grabbing Harry from Carlisle and swinging him around, kissing his face.

Harry was five when he discovered his mum was actually his great-grandmother. He learnt about vampires and wizards, about his real parents and about how Alice had found him. The Cullens had expected him to freak out, but Harry took in all in his stride. He had heard the stories from Sirius and Remus about his parents and all their adventures.

The only thing that changed dramatically was Harry's reaction to what the Cullens ate.

"No, no more deer, you could be eating mummy and daddy," Harry declared stamping his foot and frowning severely at his family.

"But Harry, they weren't really deer and have been gone a long time," was all Carlisle got out before Harry stomped his foot and growled in his best imitation of Emmett.

"NOOOOOOO," he wailed, screaming loud enough to cause the Cullens to cover their ears and wince, and all the glass in the house to shatter.

"Alright, honey, no more deer," Alice said and scooped him up in her arms, which looked funnier and funnier the older and taller Harry got.

"You better not," he grumbled into her shoulder as she hugged him. They all smiled at him indulgently and would try to avoid deer if they could, but they all knew if push came to shove deer was better than human.

Sirius had thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and was seen breaking out in laughter for months afterwards.

Harry was six when he had his first case of accidental magic at school. It was only pure luck that the teacher that saw it was a squib and called in the Cullens.

"It might be best to homeschool him. These incidents will only escalate, and it could be terrible if anyone found out where Harry Potter was," Mr Norton said, smiling at the vampires.

"You know who he is?" Alice asked, clutching Harry tightly and wondering why she hadn't seen this coming.

"Of course, I knew the first moment I saw him, which was why I was keeping such a close eye on him."

"And you never told anyone?" Jasper asked, a little more threatening than he meant.

"Of course not," Mr Norton said and sighed, "Harry Potter saved us all, and after what I have been reading coming out of Britain, I would never want them to get their hands on him. Monsters, the lot of them," he finished with a huff. "You really should start getting the Daily Prophet and keeping up with the goings-on, though, just to be safe."

From then on, Harry was homeschooled in not only wizarding matters but in mundane school too, and the Daily Prophet and updates from the Goblins were regular things in the Cullen house. Remus was just glad he didn't need to Obliviate anyone.

When Harry was nine, the family moved to Alaska much to the joy of the Denali clan. They hadn't seen Harry since he was four and were looking forward to catching up with their family.

Harry started to notice Tanya's obsession with Edward and how uncomfortable it made his brother and started to get very protective.

"You really should leave him alone, Tanya, he is not interested in you, and you make him very uncomfortable. He is just too much of a gentleman to tell you himself," Harry stated matter of factly, reminding the family so much of Rosalie's bluntness.

Unfortunately, Sirius had been taking a drink at the time and sprayed it all over Remus when he burst into laughter. Rosalie and Emmett had been unable to contain their laughter either. Esme, Carlisle and Edward had been mortified, but a little relieved at the same time and Alice and Jasper had been caught between laughter and the knowledge that they may have been a little too indulgent with their son, or let him spend too much time with Rosalie.

It had taken a month for Tanya to forgive Harry, but he had managed to keep her from following Edward around and was rewarded with as many runs as he wanted. His favourite pastime was to be on Edwards back as he ran.

When Harry was eleven, things became complicated as letters from different schools around the world started to come in from Gringotts. A note had been sent with the Hogwarts one, with a description of all the compulsion charms they had stripped off of it.

"What do you want to do, Harry?" Alice asked as they sat around, looking at all the letters.

"I don't know, what do you think, Sirius?" Harry asked, not sure he would be comfortable away from his family. He may have clung to Sirius in the beginning, but Alice was blood. She was a part of his mother, and he had grasped onto that with both hands as soon as he had realised the significance of it. Sometimes though, his mind stuttered at the part that even though she was so tiny and young, she was, in fact, his great-grandmother.

"I think we should continue homeschooling you," Sirius said, "Dumbledore is still trying to get you, even though most of his power has been cut out from under him."

"Well, when the Goblins ran that article about Voldemort and his final demise," here Harry screwed up his face at Remus' words, "by Harry, everything Dumbledore had been saying had been proved false. He is lucky he is still at Hogwarts, with the way the Wizarding World turned on him."

"Do you think he will ever stop?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"No, I don't," Sirius replied.

When Harry was fourteen, Dumbledore tried again, with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It failed spectacularly and was the final straw in Dumbledore's coffin, he was fired the day after Harry's name had come out of the cup. That was the last straw for Harry too, he decided that the Wizarding World was more trouble than it was worth, and only visited when he had business with Gringotts that couldn't be done through the mailboxes. All other transactions, like books that he needed, were done through Sirius and Remus.

When Harry was sixteen, he finished his NEWTS, accepted his inheritance as Lord Potter, and the Cullen's decided to move back to Forks Washington. This is where the story ends and begins.

Harry James Potter Cullen was going to go to High School for the first time with his family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Harry, you have to wake up, you're going to be late for school, again," Alice called and threw her hands up in the air when her son just grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. She smirked to herself and flitted down the stairs, "Sirius, could you wake up Harry for me please?"

"Alice," he whined, as he sipped his coffee and sighed into his cup, he could never say no to her when she looked at him like that. He got up and threw her a look before changing into Padfoot. He made his way up the stairs and jumped onto Harry's bed, burying his nose under the blankets and licking Harry's face.

"Oi, cut it out you mangy mutt," Harry yelled as he bolted out of bed and into the shower to wash off the slobber.

"Works every time," Alice smiled from the doorway and laughed as Padfoot bound off the bed and down the stairs. He may complain in the beginning, but he always loved a good romp as a dog.

"Coffee, food, in that order," Harry mumbled as he sat at the table.

"Manners," Esme replied, holding the coffee pot ransom.

"Sorry, Grandma, may I have some coffee, please?" he asked, green eyes wide as he puts a hopeful look on his face.

"What am I going to do with you, young man," she scolds playfully, a sorrowful look on her face, the only thing that can compete with Harry's look.

Harry jumped up from his chair and kissed Esme on the cheek and smiled ruefully at her, "you know I love you the most, Gran," he murmured as he pulled her into a hug, careful of the coffee pot.

"You say that to all of us when you want something, Harry," Rosalie replied as she made her way down the stairs.

"And I mean it every time." He gave her a cheeky grin and moved to kiss her cheek before retaking his seat and grabbing the coffee pot when, Esme offered it, to pour himself a cup.

They piled into two cars, Alice and Harry with Edward, Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie, and made their way to school. "Dad, Emmett and Rosalie are lucky they only have the rest of this year left to go. I have to spend one and a half more years with Jessica and Lauren hounding me about Edward and what he likes in a girl."

"Don't worry, there will be a new girl starting today, Carlisle heard from Chef Swan, his daughter Isabella is starting. That should keep the hounds away, at least for a while," Alice said, smiling at her son.

"Unless she gets an unhealthy crush on Uncle Edward and then the number increases. Aunt Rose is right, humans suck," Harry muttered.

"You know Jasper has to worry about it now too, thanks to all the spells on our cuffs," Edward said chuckling. Jasper, now immune to the smell of human blood, smiled all the time, and it made the girls swoon. Alice was the only thing keeping them away.

"Yes, but like I said, he only has half a year left, and mum does more to protect him. You are still single Uncle Ed, it makes you a chick magnet."

"Don't call me Ed, Harry," Edward growled playfully, "and besides, I think you will find most of those girls are trying to get your attention."

"Yuck, only an idiot would date humans," Harry said.

"You're human, Harry," Edward said, laughing.

"I'm a wizard Edward, not some muggle, I can protect myself, unlike them," Harry huffed and then went on to ignore his Uncle for the rest of the ride.

Once they reached the parking lot, Harry jumped out of the car and slammed the door, moving over to Rose and leaning into her side. "Stupid Edward," he muttered.

"You know I totally agree with you, sweetheart," Rosalie said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"I knew you would Aunty Rose," Harry whispered.

"Just Rose at school, Harry," Alice said as she moved next to Harry and smiled when he moved to hug her.

She never thought she could love someone so much. With Jasper, it was different, he was the other half of her, but with Harry. She would burn the world to the ground for him.

Harry could see where his mum's thoughts were going and smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I love you mum," he whispered in her ear, as he hugged her close.

"I love you too, baby boy," she replied and held him close for a second before pulling herself together.

"Let's get to class," Edwards said as he started to walk towards the classrooms. He had Harry in all of his classes, but Alice had a few without them. She hated that but trusted Edward to keep her son safe. If he knew what was good for him.

The day had been running as smoothly as it could. Harry hid behind Edward to keep the girls at bay, amusing his Uncle to no end. They made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, lining up to grab some food.

Edward put a salad on Harry's tray when he grabbed the pizza, much to Harry's disgust. But he was used to the routine, and he would have to eat it, or Esme would find out and cut off his cookie supply, and that was just sacrilege. She was worse than Alice about his eating habits.

"Oh, there's the new girl," Harry said as they took their seats at the table, joining their family.

"I have been hearing about her all day," Edward said, causing his siblings to chuckle.

"You know you can shut that off now, so you have no one to blame but yourself," Rosalie said while crushing a cookie to dust between her fingers.

"ROSE," Harry shouted, startling the Cullens and causing people to look at him.

Harry blushed scarlet, to the amusement of his family and whispered, "It's just, you can't waste cookies, Aunt Rose."

"Sorry, sweetheart, I forgot," she said, still chuckling and passed the rest of her cookies over to Harry.

Harry's cookie obsession had become a running joke in the family. It started when he was three, and just seemed to increase with Esme's help. She loved to bake them for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled shoving one into his mouth.

"You know I keep my ability open when there is someone new at the school, just in case," Edward said once he got his chuckling under control.

"So what's the new girl thinking about?" Harry asked since he was the only one who couldn't hear the conversation at the new girl's table.

"Jessica is telling her all about the Cullens, and how Esme and Carlisle adopted us. The usual stuff." Edward paused, and his face scrunched up as though he were in pain.

"What is it?" Alice asked a little concerned. She had seen possible futures about the new girl, and not all of them were good.

"I can't read her thoughts," he said, slightly perturbed.

"She keeps looking over here," Harry said, "let me try."

Harry turned to look at her and smiled at her as their eyes connected, causing her to smile at him and hold eye contact longer. He blinked and looked away after a few seconds and sighed.

"Great, another Edward lover," he mumbled and stuck another cookie in his mouth.

"What else did you get," Edward asked, always fascinated when Harry could do something he couldn't. He had come across minds he couldn't enter before, thanks to Sirius and Remus, but Harry seemed to have some kind of gift at getting into heads he couldn't, even the most protected ones.

"She thinks that Esme and Carlisle are kind for taking us in, and thinks we are all rather otherworldly looking. Well, except me, she thinks I'm cute, but ordinary compared to you all. Which, let's face it, is true," Harry grumbled.

"Well if you are ordinary looking, then she is downright plain," Edward said, wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him close, kissing his head.

"She just asked if Harry and Edward were a couple, and Jessica choked," Rose said laughing.

"That might keep some of these idiots off my back," Harry said, laughing with Rose. Nobody cared about stuff like that, they had been around Sirius and Remus long enough to get used to it if they ever did.

"She's explaining to Isabella how very protective we all are of Harry, but, it might make you happy to know Jessica is now deciding that maybe you are gay and that's the reason you won't go out with her," Rose added with a laugh.

"More like explaining how clumsy and accident-prone he is compared to us, and that's why we are so protective," Emmett said, his booming laughter echoing off the cafeteria walls, causing everyone to pause and look at him in amazement.

Alice's eyes clouded slightly as she stilled, her mind racing through the visions. She shook her head and smiled at Edward, who cursed.

"I guess it's lucky I have the scent control spell," Edward said and turned to look at Isabella, his face scrunched in disgust, as he ran his hand over the rune to activate the charm. "I almost jumped out of my chair just at the vision of it," he sighed, "I hate having this thing on, it really messes with my senses, how the hell do you manage, Jasper?"

"I only have it on around humans, Edward. What was up with the vision?"

"It seems Bella is Edwards singer," Alice said for everyone's benefit.

"Singer?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right, you were only four at the time. Emmett came across a woman, and lost all control, drained her dry before Rose even knew he had moved. We showed the memory to Sirius in the Pensieve, and he told us all about singers and that even Carlisle with all his control would be hard-pressed to not attack if he came across his," Jasper said.

"Oh," Harry said, looking at Emmett with sorrowful eyes, "is that around the time they came up with the damping spell to help you?"

"No that was to help with the wet dog smell, but they have improved it over time, to help with bloodlust. It's been heaven-sent," Emmett said, nodding his head.

"Well I'm glad that you had help, and I'm sorry you had to go through that Emmett."

"It's okay squirt, Rose and the family helped me through it, but Sirius really helped me cope. All he has been through, it brings perspective."

"Yeah," Harry murmured, thinking of his mum and dad.

"Come on, it's time for class," Alice said just before the bell rang.

They got up and separated, Edward and Harry heading for Biology.

"Oh," Harry said as Bella walked through the door of their Biology class, "I guess that's what brought that on."

"It seems so," Edward answered, his nose scrunched up in disgust at the thought of what could have happened. He shuddered slightly when he thought of losing that kind of control in front of Harry. Just the thought of harming him brought a new kind of panic to Edward.

"Hey," Harry said, nudging his Uncle, "calm down and stop glaring at her, for all you know she may be very nice."

"Uh-huh," Edward replied chuckling and shaking his head at his nephew.

"You could be glaring at your soulmate, you know since you love muggles so much," Harry said with a smirk.

Edward gave him an unimpressed look, "well looks like she is going to be paired with us, so I guess we will find out." Edwards smirked at the disgruntled look Harry gave him.

"It's alright for you, she thinks you're awesome, I'm just some ordinary-looking freak next to you lot," Harry grumbled.

"Don't you ever say that again, Harry Cullen," Edward hissed, wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him close. "If Alice ever heard you say that... you better hope she didn't see this, you know what will happen if she did."

"Oh crap," Harry said, knowing his mom probably did see this, and he was going to have to endure a lecture.

"Well she definitely saw," Edward said, smiling, "it should be a fun evening," Edward added nudging Harry back into place, as a stool was added next to them and Bella Swan took a seat.

"Hi Bella, I'm Harry Cullen, and this is my brother, Edward," Harry said as the girl got her books organised.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said and held out her hand, which Harry shook. She reached over to shake Edwards and Harry cast a quick warming charm on it, before she took hold.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Edward said, and Harry watched as the girl's pupils dilated.

Harry lowered his shields and laughed in his mind, 'she is so into you, Uncle Edward,' and it took all of Harry's willpower not to laugh out loud. 'Look how she's biting her lip, she has it bad.'

When Bella turned away to look to the front, Edward nudged Harry a little harder than necessary with his strength, causing Harry to grunt in pain.

Edward winced, not only because he had hurt Harry, but because he had a few girls screaming in his head, Alice being just slightly louder than Rose, and one growling Jasper.

"Sorry," he said and turned to Harry who slipped into his mind and heard the commotion going on in there, and quickly slipped out again, wincing himself at the noise.

'Sucks to be you,' Harry thought, holding his side gingerly, 'I think you broke something,' he added, causing Edward to wince even more. Then subvocally he said, "I'm fine mum, calm down, it was my own fault, I shouldn't have teased him so much."

"Did you say something?" Bella asked, turning to Harry.

"No," he answered, looking at her strangely, she couldn't have heard that, right?


End file.
